


playing with fire

by justiice



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: (kinda mentioned), F/M, Masturbation, Photos, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justiice/pseuds/justiice
Summary: [request from tumblr] a story of sending Carlos some absolutely sinful pics/videos during a mission debriefing.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	playing with fire

**Author's Note:**

> cannot really say those pics and video were absolutely sinful, but I tried my best.

It was the most boring debriefing Carlos had ever attended. A woman in glasses, poorly chosen for the task of organizing the current gathering, waved her hands around in a very chaotic way while questioning the same man about the mission, again and again. It looked like she tried, really hard, to get every important piece of information, but her way of speaking… it sounded almost like insulting. Like the men before her were inexperienced or, worse, were stupid and needed every question to be explained in the most detailed manner, before they could give the answer.

Indeed, it felt like they were being insulted, but, to be honest, none of them cared about it. None of them were actually listening to what that lady was saying anyway.

Some of them didn’t even try to hide that their thoughts were in a completely different place.

The man on Carlos’ right side was the best example for that - since the debriefing started and they all learnt how pointless it was, he was captured in his phone, browsing through many, many different sites with news coming from every part of the world. 

Carlos’ own phone laid on the table before him and he could not help but to stare at it, his thoughts focused suddenly on only one, _more important_ , matter: _on you_. You didn’t spend much time together before he was called again, for another mission. He remembered your disappointed expression, as well as the happy one when he promised to return as soon as possible and have a few days off to stay at your house and simply enjoy each other. But, God, how long it would take for him to actually return back to you, to your arms, kisses and sweet words he never had enough of?

A deep sigh left him, but that sound didn’t manage to leave his lips completely when it became mixed with a different, more unexpected sound. A noise of having a new notification on his phone. Almost immediately, Carlos saw that it was, in fact, from you. And that was enough for a big smile to appear on his lips.

He didn’t even try to stop himself from smiling when he took the phone into his hands and unlocked it to read what you had sent him. Yet, much to his surprise, he found that there wasn’t much to read. Firstly, his eyes met with a photo of you. _God, it made the air around him a bit hot_ , even when it was a completely innocent picture. Your head was leant to a side, in a curious manner. You were wearing his shirt, looking all adorable and sweet. Secondly, he noticed a text you sent ten seconds after the photo: “Still dealing with the debriefing? I thought you were supposed to finish long ago.”

Carlos could feel his heart squeezing painfully due to a feeling of missing you, but he didn’t let it control him, not at that moment. Instead, he messaged you back: “Yeah, but someone thinks it’ll be nice to question everything like we’re idiots. Don’t worry, darling. Soon enough, I’ll be available to talk with you again.”

Hitting “send”, he spent a short moment to stare at your short conversation, before placing his phone back onto the table. The lady in glasses stopped waving her hands around, using them to point at something on the screen instead. Yet, still, nobody seemed to care about it.

A few minutes passed, making Carlos believe that you indeed would wait for him to finish the debriefing. But then, out of the sudden, his phone made a noise again, letting him know he received a new message.

And nothing in the world could prepare him for what you had sent him.

All of the innocence you held in the previous photo disappeared. Your face could not longer be seen, yet you made sure that your neck was still presented to him. But that was not what captured his attention.

It was your raised shirt. High enough, to expose your underwear to him. And God needed to help him - you had his favourite one on you.

Carlos didn’t know what to do for a long moment. He knew his face held a lot of surprise, with his eyes slightly wider and with his lips slightly opened. The air around him became hot, way too hot. However, the worst was the fact that he could feel the beginning of familiar feeling... _of being turned on._

Suddenly (and quickly), he looked around, to make sure nobody saw what he saw and went to respond to you. His message was sent back five minutes later, simply because he struggled with what to write: “Not now, darling. I have to focus.”. After a few more minutes, he added: “I don’t want to risk a chance of someone else seeing _what’s mine_.”

Deep down, Carlos truly hoped, wished, prayed, that you would give him mercy and wait for a better time and place to show your sudden naughty side. Sadly, it seemed that, for you, the right time and place was when your boyfriend had a mission debriefing.

The next message from you had another picture. And with it, any chances of you to stop everything, stop that torture, disappeared.

Well… surely there was nothing to hope for, especially when your fingers disappeared in your underwear, leaving what you were doing to yourself to your boyfriend’s imagination. “Are you sure? A bit of risk never killed anybody.”

Carlos decided to not respond to your straightforward teasing. He could not let himself do it, not during the debriefing. On the photos you sent him not so long ago he couldn’t really see much - he was left more with his imagination only. Of course, he was used to more… sinful pictures of you, sent in worse time and place, so he should not be affected now.

And yet, he felt himself being turned on. Way too much for his liking.

Still, he was determined to leave things like that, without sending you a response, without letting you know how much of power you had on him. So determined and motivated to not let that happen… 

...until the next message from you arrived. 

Carlos only saw it was a video that time and that was enough to make an immediate movement.

Without saying anything, without asking or trying to excuse himself, he stood up from his chair. The woman still continued to talk, that was what he thought, at least. He didn’t care. Not even about a few stares he received. A few smirks he could see on others’ faces.

So simply, just like that - he left the room.

It took him ten minutes to find an empty place. Even when nobody really used it, the risk of being found was still there. So what was the best thing to do to prevent that? _See what there was to be seen and leave._

A video from you was opened almost immediately, with Carlos having his back supported on the door. It was pointless to sit down right now, pointless to even think about it. There was no time for it, he just wanted to see what—

To hear a moan from you was unexpected, in the way that the phone nearly slipped from his hands. In the way he had to actually repeat the moment to be sure that he didn’t start to imagine things.

He didn’t. Such a sweet sound truly left your lips and now, he could see why. Your phone was pointed to record what you were doing to yourself. How your fingers slowly, but firmly caressed your weak spot, going from your folds to your clit. And you were not even trying to hold your moans back. It was like… you were doing it on purpose. To have that particular one response from Carlos.

Yet, he decided he wouldn’t give it to you. He could give it to you, of course he could, but he wouldn’t. Oh, no, no… _That would be too easy…_

_(After all, two people could play that dangerous game)._

Instead of giving you what you wanted, Carlos did a different thing - he sent you a picture of him. Unlike you, he didn’t even try to start with innocent teasing first. It seemed pointless, not possible to be done, no matter how hard he would try. Not when the fire was already burning inside him, with no chance for it to become weaker.

.

A message was sent to you twenty minutes after your one. 

And when you opened it, your eyes immediately met with a view of your boyfriend, so usually sweet for you, with his hand on the base of his cock.

Then, there was a message. A promise you knew he would fulfil.

“Prepare yourself, baby girl, because you’ll be in such a big trouble once I’m back home.”


End file.
